


Nervous

by wolf1Ez



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LIS, Nervous, chloe price - Freeform, max caulfield - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1Ez/pseuds/wolf1Ez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is nervous but Chloe is just impatient...Perhaps eager...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

Max and Chloe stood outside of the Two Whales diner.However, they weren't planning on only getting breakfeast.

"Chloe, what if she-"

"Oh my god, Max!Stop with the 'what if's already",Chloe crossed her arms and stared at her brunette girlfriend,"Joyce already loves you.I don't think she'll suddenly hate you if she finds out you've been dating me."

"I know, but...",Max hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words,"What if she doesn't approve of our relationship?What if she thinks there's someone better for you?Better than me?"

Chloe wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nudged her forehead to Max's.It was her method of comforting others, especially her anxious girlfriend.

"Hey, chill.There's no one else in this world I'd rather be with."she reassured Max and kissed the photographer softly before grabbing her hand."C'mon, we're wasting daylight out here.Plus I'm craving some bacon burgers."

Max pulled the delinquent back.Chloe halted for a moment waiting for her to say something.The brunette suddenly sighed and looked up.

"Well what do I say?"Max asked nervously. Chloe rolled her eyes, impatiently hungry and annoyed,"Just say 'Hey I'm dating Chloe now' or whatever.There." Max frowned disapprovingly.

"Chloe, help me please?I've never done anything like this before."

"If it helps, I'll do it",Chloe offered, tugging her girlfriend's arm gently,"C'mon, I am hella starving right now."

The couple strode into the resturant, more so Chloe than Max.The blue haired teen nearly kicked the door down as she waltzed in.Her loud entrance caused half the customers to face the pair.Max covered her face with her free hand to hide her flustered face, feeling the pairs of eyes lay on her and Chloe.The diner was unusually full today.

"Mom!Max is my girlfriend now, also, bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon!" Max looked up at her girlfriend, horrified.Despite the audience staring, Chloe looked back at Max grinning widely.The brunette would've raised her hand to rewind if Chloe wasn't holding it.

"Chloe!",Max whispered urgently,"We were supposed to tell your mom _not the entire fucking_ diner."

Chloe only shrugged and faced forward when Joyce stepped out from the kitchen. "I heard that Max",Joyce waved a finger at the blushing brunette before scowling at her daughter,"And how many times have I told you not to yell in the diner.Whether you have a girlfriend or not."

Max bowed her head to hide her burning cheeks and from Joyce.

"Sorry.Just worried you couldn't hear me."Chloe apologized lamely.Joyce only shook her head.

"Well no more yelling or you won't get that burger.Now go sit down with your girlfriend.She's a mess."

As they sat in a booth, Max laid her head down in her arms, still blushing from the attention Chloe had raised alone.She had gone over the situation in her head repeatedly, her cheeks burning even more everytime.Noticing her girlfriend had not moved an inch since they sat, Chloe set her burger down and stared expectantly at Max.

"Hey, you hungry or what, Super Max?"Chloe swallowed a bite of her burger and nudged Max's ankle with her boot.

"Chloe...I..."Max started weakly as she raised her head.Chloe grinned again.

"Mission accomplished?Am I right?"she asked, waiting for her girlfriend's support. "Just, next time, whenever we have to tell Joyce something, please never do anything like that again."Max begged.

Chloe leaned over the table and kissed Max's red cheek softly.The brunette's turned a brighter shade of red as Chloe pulled away.

"Deal, Mad Max."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr and Wattpad by the same name...Wolf1Ez...Let you self in...Or out...


End file.
